Macintosh Mission 1 Survive the tyrants (Hackandslash1994)
Macintosh | Mission 1 : Survive the Tyrants Vergil laid down, but still firmly on top of the pool of blood as if it were a solid surface. After fighting Dante three times he has nothing more to give, how is he even going to survive in the demon world ? He’s a celebrity here, only in the bad sense. Three red eyes leered at him through the fog. Never in Vergil’s wildest imagination did he ever think that he would have to encounter his father’s boss, not here, not now, why here ? why now ? He tried to hide his fear, and exclaimed = “Ahh , the prince of darkness , I have always wanted to fight you". Who was he kidding, he would be defeated here and now. An inter-dimensional rift opened up from behind him , it was fiery and red instead of the usual black. A humanoid demon with a flaming head and the couture of a dark king, nonchalantly walked in. “What a disgusting dimension” he said as he looked around. When he took steps on the pool of blood, the blood turned black and started to evaporate. He turned his attention towards Vergil, who did not even know what emotion to feel right about now. Dormammu pointed his right arm at Vergil's feet, snapped his fingers, and just like that the boots of the Beowulf devil arm were burning, the loss of chakra flow to Vergil’s legs caused him to sink in the 50 m high pool of blood. Mundus came in, with his pseudo angelic form, they looked at each other tyrant to tyrant. “Who the hell are you ?” Mundus demanded. The other demon let out a warm grin. “Pun intended ? ….. My name is Dormammu and I have a proposition”. ~~Scene cut~~ It’s been 1 minute under the blood pool, Vergil didn’t know whether those two were gone or not, he has never felt spiritual energy like those before. He didn’t know whether to surface or not , he couldn’t sense them because of the 50 m of blood, he was too tense about holding his breath. He could see the grotesque statues the blood was masquerading. "Mundus’ old palace no doubt, wonder which room was my father’s". Two muscular figures were swimming towards him, maybe he could confuse them by swimming in to this maze of a palace… but it wasn’t those two. Who was it … two humans ? No, they look like humans but they are both powerful demons, both of Vergil’s caliber. They swam within 1 m of him and gave him the signal to surface, they made a breathtaking but awkward swim up. As they got up, they tried to rub off the blood from their bodies. “Talk about a blood bath” one of them mumbled. “Who are you ?” Vergil asked the painfully obvious question. I’m Al Simmons and that is Michael Badilino, I would love to answer all your questions but I gotta take a shower first. Michael transformed into a golden flaming skeletal demon, Even Vergil blew his composure, Vengeance sounded an ear drum busting whistle and a skeletal motorcycle (chopper) rose up from the blood, flames intact even while under blood. “Unless you want you’re a** on fire, I suggest you ride with him” Michael (Vengeance) pointed at Al (Spawn). Vergil looked back at Al to see him turn into a black demon with no facial feature except for eyes, green eyes, a fiery red cape and white war tattoos. “What is it with you people and flames ?” Vergil said smugly. Vengeance drove off, opened up a portal and drove into it. Spawn grabbed Vergil’s shoulder, they both turned into shadows and zoomed into the portal. Category:Vergil Category:Mundus Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:All fanon Category:Agrosax Category:Action Category:Cross Over